Bloody Hands a Kind Heart
by lastat-chan
Summary: Hiei is not usually one for sympathy but what happens when the one he loves dies, will he admit his dark secret then, because it caused them to die?
1. The Threat

Some could say he didn't have a heart,

Some could say he only card for his sister,

Some say he should tell her who he is.

But what will happen to his humanity if the only person he truely cares about dies?

One day a young fire youkai was training at Genkai-baasan's temple, he pounded furiously at the tree trunk in attempt to break it in a hit or two which he did. He was so peroccupied with his training he didn't even notice the figure approach him from the shadows of the temple.

"Oi, Hiei-kun!" said a very familiar voice.

"Oi...Kurama-kun." he replied back, turning around to met eyes with the kitsune youkai.

"You have a letter ,Hiei." said Kurama holding out the letter ment for Hiei.

"Hn...throw it away." scoffed Hiei, returning to his training.

"Hiei, what if it's for Mukurow-sama?" asked Kurama.

"Who really cares? I don't." replied Hiei.

"Alright then..." said Kurama looking suspiciously at the letter.

"Hiei-kun!" said Yukina walking up.

Hiei then heard that sweet, beautiful voice, a voice that sounded like the wind blowing through the course branches of his past and calling out tho him.

"Hiei-kun, I am going to the store for a bit do you mind comeing?" asked Yukina so kindly.

"Hmn....I'm sorry Yukina-chan I must keep training." said Hiei.

"Oh okay ,Hiei-kun." said Yukina hesitantly.

"....Yukina-chan, I'll accompany you." said Kurama.

"Hai thank you Kurama-kun." said Yukina in her soft tameing voice. Kurama walked with Yukina realizeing Yukina looked nervous. "Kurama-kun?" asked Yukina

"Hai? Nan desu ka, Yukina-chan?" asked Kurama.

"Have you ever felt a demon approaching you or watching you?" asked Yukina amost in a murmur.

"Well yes....Why?" replied Kurama.

"Well... For me, I feal like I being fallowed, by a force I cannot see." she said quietly. Kurama then felt it, it was like a cold feeling, like as if winter hit them out of no where, his hair on the back of his neck stood up.

"Yukina, let's speed up. The store is just right there." said Kurama, takeing her by the hand as they ran into the store. Later that after noon, Kurama just came home, he was tired he almost fell asleep when his mother came in.

"Suichi, my I come in?" asked Shiori.

"Yes, you may mother." said Kurama sitting up.

"You have another letter." said Shiori, handing a letter that smelt like demon all over it.

"Thank you." said Kurama as Shiori left the room, Kurama then opened the letter and read the letters in blood.

"_Hiei, we know...Prepare yourself for more pain."_

**_More chapters soon after at least five reviews! Okay? by!_**


	2. Target Hiei

Kurama's eyes widened as he read the note. He jumped up and ran out his door, his mother was worried but didn't say anything.

Kurama ran as fast as his funny scrawny human legs could carry him. He finally arrived, but his blood went cold his, a putrid smell was every where. 'ugh... it smells awful!' thought Kurama.

He walked up, it seemed normal, but somethig was amiss. "Hiei?!" called Kurama. Hiei fell out of a tree right behind Kurama.

"Ngh...What do you want?" asked Hiei.

"Um... Nothing Hiei." replied Kurama.

"Hn.. You are going crazy fox?" asked Hiei.

"No, um...I'm going home." said Kurama.

"Hn...So why'd you come here?" asked Hiei.

"Uh...No reason." murmured Kurama.

"Fine..." said Hiei unsatisfied with the answer.

"Well uh... See you tommorow!" said Kurama running off.

"Odd.... Yoko, would never have come out in the middle of the night just to talk unless it was important.... What is that fox keeping from me?" murmured Hiei to himself.

'What was i thinking? Hiei can take care of himself. I'm sure it's nothing but a common house apparition, that's been stalking us.' Thought Kurama to himself with a slight smile to calm his nerves, but then yet again his blood ran cold, and the putrid smell got closer, he felt a strong aura around him.

"I sure hope Hiei will be ok." said Kurama to himself as he ran to Minamino Suichi's house.

That fallowing morning...

Kurama ran to the temple till he was out of breath, he had just gotten out of school and intended to make sure Hiei wasn't hurt in any way or dead.

"Hiei?!" called Kurama. Hiei was sleeping yet again and fell out of the tree.

"W-what do you want fox?" asked Hiei with little patience.

"I came to see how you were doing." said Kurama with a sigh of relief.

"What's going on? You've been acting really strange lately." accused Hiei.

"W-what do you mean? I'm fine." said Kurama.

"....I can tell when your lieing." said Hiei.

"Nh....Here.." said Kurama about to give Hiei the note when Yukina interupted him.

"Hiei-kun, Kurama-kun? Care to join me in a walk around the temple?" asked Yukina.

"Uh... In a minute,Yukina." said Kurama.

"Oh. Alright." said Yukina as she walked down the stairs.

Hiei grabed the note and opened it to read what was makeingKurama so jumpy.

"Prepare for pain?" read Hiei. Then they heard a scream.

_"Yukina!" Shouted both Hiei and Kurama._

**_Updates soon ok? Bye!_**


	3. What will happen now?

Hiei and Kurama ran as fast as they could down the stone stairs, and then they saw Yukina laying on the ground.

"Yukina!" said Hiei afraid that his sister could've gotten hurt.

"Hiei-kun, what's wrong?" she asked as she got up and brushed herself off.

"You aren't hurt?" asked Kurama looking her over.

"No, I fell because a bird scared me when it flew out." she said with a kind smile on her face.

Both Kurama and Hiei sighed with releaf, Hiei was starting to worry after he read the note, 'Is this what Kurama was worrying about?' thought Hiei to himself.

"Yukina, please don't scare us like that again. Heh I might've just lost a year or more out of my ningin life." he said in his jokeing matter.

"Oh, alright, Kurama-kun." she said laughing with the kitsune youkai.

But then Kurama noticed a foul smell in the air the same as the night before, he turned around real fast startling Yukina and Hiei, but nothing was there.

'But... I thought I smelt something.' thought Kurama to himself.

"What is it Kurama?" asked Hiei.

"I thought I smelt a youkai other than you and Yukina." muttered Kurama to Hiei.

"Kurama-kun what..?" asked Yukina.

"Nothing, let's go inside." said Kurama walking off with Yukina and Hiei.

Later that afternoon, Kurama had to leave. As he was walking home he smelt the putrid oder yet again. He turned around to see a young girl in a white garmet, with a white hat on, and a white ball.

"It's late, what're you doing out here?" asked Kurama looking at the young girl. She raised her head to reveal a rotted face and gleameing red eyes.

"We... Know... Kurama...." she said.

"Wh-what?" asked Kurama, then he got hit with something very powerful, thus rendering him unconsious. Some blocks away Hiei felt Kurama's energy drop.

"Kurama!" said Hiei comeing out of his daze.

**_More soon after 5 reviews please thank you!_**


	4. odd turn left in blood

Hiei arrived to the bloody scene, Kurama lay there on the ground blood dribbleing down and out of his mouth, his clothes were ripped and torn by claws apparently.

"Kurama...!" said Hiei in almost shock. He ran over to the fox and lifted his head up, Kurama was still alive but barely. Hiei picked up Kurama the best he could and carried him to Genkai's.

"...! Kurama-kun?! Are you ok?!" asked Yukina running over to Hiei and Kurama. "Hiei-kun, what happened?"

"I don't know... I found him like this." said Hiei. They then laid Kurama on the couch, and they called a doctor. Then doctor finally arrived, and Yukina gave a call to Shiori to tell her Suichi was spending the night over there that night.

"Why, would thugs use knives against kids like this? This really pisses me off!" said the doctor bandageing up the wounds. "I hope those damn punks get what they deserve!"

"Sir, is Sempai Suichi, going to be ok?" asked Yukina.

"He's going to be ok." said the doctor standing up. "Well that's all I can do just wait till mornin', call me if he isn't doing any better."

"Yes. Thank you." said Yukina. She closed the door behind the doctor, and walked over to Kurama. "Oh. Kurama-kun, is this why you were acting so strange?"

"Yukina, humans didn't do this. It was a demon. No normal human could take Kurama down, but a really strong youkai could." said Hiei.

"Well then we're going to have keep up our guard." said Genkai entering the room.

"Yes." said both Yukina and Hiei. Kurama murmured something under his breathing, they only got two or three things.

_"Demons... after.....Yu..."_

"Demons after Yu?" said Yukina.

"Could it be 'Demons after you'?" asked Genkai looking at Hiei.

"More than likely. But why go out of their way and attack Kurama?" asked Hiei.

"Just to kill... Most blood thirsty demons are like that." said Genkai.

So finally night truely fell upon them. Yusuke and Kuwabara heard and were comeing right over. But then there was a knock at the door. "Hello?" asked Yukina opening the door, to none other than Yusuke. "Yusuke-san, where is Kuwabara-sama?" asked Yukina.

"It's about Kuwabara! Hurry come with me!" said Yusuke, as he grabbed onto, Yukina's hand and headed out the door.

Then a little while later Yusuke with Kuwabara came to the temple. "Where's Yukina?" asked Hiei jumping down from a tree.

"Huh? Yukina?" asked Yusuke.

"We haven't seen her all night Hiei. We just got here." said Kuwabara

"She left with you an hour ago." said Hiei.

"She what?" said both Kuwabara and Yusuke.

_"Demons...after.... Yu......ki....na......"_ said Kurama.

"What?!" said Kuwabara, Hiei, and Yusuke. Then they all got it demons tricked Yukina.

Mean while for Yukina. "Yusuke where are you takeing me?" asked Yukina.

"Some where beautiful....." said Yusuke.

"What? What about Kazuma-sama?" asked Yukina.

"Oh..... You'll see him eventually." said Yusuke dragging Yukina along.

"Wa-wait! Kurama-kun, I need to make sure he's ok!" said Yukina.

"It won't matter... He'll join you... In hell.." said Yusuke's voice turning rather evil sounding.

"What?!" said Yukina, then she felt Yusuke shatter her hand. "Yusuke!! What're you doing?!!!" shouted Yukina. Then a sharp pain when through he arm and her back, her body went numb. And the imposter caught her.

"Your pain will all end soon Yukina...." said the Demon revealing itself in true form.

'Hiei-kun... Help!' thought Yukina.

Mean while Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were running to were Hiei senced Yukina's reiki. But then a demon got infront of them. "That's as far as you go.... My master has plans for the young ice maiden. And I will not let you interrupt his plan."

"Who are you? And Where is Yukina?!" said Hiei.

"She's here with us." said the demon evily.

"Return her to us!" shouted Yusuke.

"Ho.... I will... When you rip me limb from limb!" laughed the demon evily again.

"We have to beat it... We have to, to save Yukina!" said Hiei, and then jumped into battle.


	5. Yukina's salvation

Hiei and the demon fought each other with all their strength. Kuwabara, and Yusuke were about to jump in, when Hiei used the "Kokoryu-ha!!!". But then they noticed, a young girl completely dressed in white with a white ball and hat came walking up, infront of the other demon. "Foolish....The dragon..." said the young girl slowly, as the ball absorbed the dragon, the ball turned black, then she threw it up in the air.

"It's expanding!" said Yusuke.

"What the hells is going on?!" exclaimed Kuwabara. Hiei stood there watching it then he got a fealing.

"Run! You both will be eaten by it!" warned Hiei, but it was to late, the dragon flew in many directions out of the ball slamming Hiei down, and throwing Kuwabara, and Yusuke a couple miles away.

Then the ball returned into a little child's play thing that was white, and landed back in the little girl's arms.

"...! Is... This how you defeated Kurama?!" asked Hiei.

"Hmph... How annoying! Well Tsukuromaru will finish off your sister, and I Midoriko, will finish you off." she said in a confident voice. "Now, Hell Flame!!!"

Hiei jumped out of the way as fast as his injured body could move. "Damn! I'm to slow now. If I want to save Yukina, I must attack with the dragon around that girl... Unless." murmured Hiei to himself.

"Ha ha ha ha!!! There's nothing you can do! You can't attack me unless you want to attack your self!" laughed Midoriko, as she summoned more hell fire from the ground.

Yusuke and Kuwabara came running back up and Hiei saw his chance for victory.

"Yusuke! Shoot your strongest spirit gun inot that little girl!" said Hiei.

"Why it'll just be shot right back at us!" said Yusuke.

"Just do it detective! I have a plan!" shouted Hiei.

"Alright! Here it comes!" said Yusuke. "Spirit Gun!!!"

"Kokoryu-Ha!!!!!"

"....! No... I can't.... Hold it all.... The ball it'll..."

"You must try and hold out Rica! Or we'll both..!" said Midoriko.

Then Rica vanished, she had no choice, and Midoriko was hit right on mark. Her clothes started to evaporate, then earth inclosed like a dome over her.

"Damn, you!" she exclaimed as the earth opened. "This will soon not be forgotten!" she warned as she vanished into the rock.

"Let's go! Tsukuromaru, he must be waiting!" said Hiei running forward.

Mean while where Yukina and Tsukuromaru were.

"Well, Midoriko, was defeated.." said Tsukuromaru, with a smile that crept across his face.

Tsukuromaru, had long white beautiful hair, tan skin, and golden eyes. But Yukina didn't care. "Hiei, Kazuma!!!"

"They'll be here soon." said Tsukuromaru, then Midoriko, and Rica appeared before him.

"Master we failed." said Midoriko

"We were... Unable to over power them..." said Rica.

"Heh... It dosen't matter if they could barely beat you, then what chance do they have aganst me?" asked Tsukuromaru, as he stood up and walked over to Yukina. "I already have my treasure. And soon she'll be part of my body." He said as he held on to her chin.

"Get your hands off of me!!" said Yukina as ice went over his hand, thus causeing it to shatter.

"M'lord!" said Midoriko.

"I'm fine... Just a flesh wound." said Tsukuromaru as his hand reappeared and healed.

"Your, a regenerator!?" exclaimed Yukina.

"Ha ha ha ha.... You cannot possibly comprehend me, ice healer!" he laughed.

Hiei and Yusuke ran up on the sceane, Kuwabara went back to the temple to make sure Kurama was ok.

"You!" said Hiei angrily.

"Let Yukina go!" said Yusuke putting up his spirit gun.

"You think.... You have a chance aginst me?" laughed Tsukuromaru as vines shot up from the Earth and insnared Hiei and Yusuke. Yukina was instantly droped from her hold.

"Let me go!" exclaimed Hiei as the vines turned to metal and froze over.

"Ha ha ha ha.... You should have just left, Yukina to me!" laughed Tsukuromaru, then his hand turned into a vine and shot forward, about to pierce Hiei's heart.

"Hiei!!" Shouted Yukina, as she ran infront of Hiei. "...?!"

"No!!!! YUKINA!!!!" shouted Hiei as Yukina was impaled through the back.

"Nh.... I'm alright.... Hiei......How many times..... Have you saved...m..." said Yukina as her clutch weakened on Hiei's cloak and she fell.

"YUKINA!!!" shouted Hiei again as Yukina fell upon the ground.

"..... Ha ha ha ha.... HA HA HA HA HA!!!" laughed Tsukuromaru.

"You... Release me now!! If Yukina dies you'll regret the day you met me!!" threatend Hiei.

"Please.... I won't let her die so easily..." said Tsukuromaru lifting Yukina up into his arms. "Come to the lake of Illusion if you wish to retreave your friend." said Tsukuromaru, as he, Midoriko, and Rica dissappeared. The vines loosened and they fell upon the ground. Just then Kuwabara came running up to them.

"Guys, Kurama, he's!!" said Kuwabara.

"He's what Kuwabara?" asked Yusuke, still a little angered by Tsukuromaru, harming Yukina.

"He... Can't be!" said Hiei standing up.

_"He died." said Kuwabara._

_**So how was that did you like it? I hope so!**_


	6. Let the battles begin

Hiei walked over to Kurama's dead corpse, when they arrived to Genkai's, Kurama was long gone, his skin was pale, his eyes were dull and lifeless. Hiei closed Kurama's eyes and looked down at the floor, anger built up inside of him. Yusuke saw Hiei, he was trimbleing, he walked over to Hiei.

"Hiei, we'll get Kurama back, remember Koenma." said Yusuke.

".......It's not that.. It's the fact we let this happen in the first place... Yukina and Kurama were both.." said Hiei before returning to his anger.

"Hiei, what happened to Yukina?" asked Kuwabara walking in.

"They still have her, Kuwabara." said Yusuke.

"What?!" said Kuwabara. "And you couldn't save her?!!"

"We tried Kuwabara! We're not Gods we can't help what happens, and we can't help we have limitations!" said Hiei in fury with himself and Kuwabara.

"Hiei I.." said Kuwabara. Hiei already left the room, he stormed down the hall and out the door. "He's pretty mad. Damn it we need to get Yukina back!"

"We know Kuwabara." said Yusuke. "We'll have to figure out away. Untill then they have her.." Yusuke walked off, and vanished into the dark part of the temple. Kuwabara looked back at Kurama, he felt angidsh come over him then, then he thought Yukina could suffer the same fate as his friend.

'Damn... I couldn't save her!' thought Hiei, anger setaled over his heart, he felt weak he couldn't save his sister, and so now she was in more danger, or dead. He remebered how Yukina looked when she was impaled through the back, her eyes were dulling with pain, and she fainted. He was helpless and Yukina got hurt over it, he'd never forgive Tsukuromaru.

"Hiei!" said Yusuke, "Come in, we're getting ready to find Tsukuromaru and Yukina!"

"Hai." said Hiei jumping down off the branch and onto ground and walked inside. As he entered Kuwabara was getting ready as was Yusuke, Hiei was already ready for whatever may happen to them, even if it envolved death. Finally they were ready and set out for Yukina, it was well around midnight, there was a full moon shineing and stars twinkleing on and off. Hiei looked up and in his mind kept replaying over and over again how Yukina was stabbed through.

"Hiei, you ok?" asked Yusuke looking at his teammate.

"I'm fine. Let's go they aren't going to be waiting for us to save her."

"Right, we must save Yukina in the name of LOVE!" said Kuwabara. Both Yusuke and Hiei sweat dropped but knew it was true, they needed to save yukina before she died.

Mean while for Yukina, she was just comeing back to consiousness. "Oh... Where am I?"

"Where you belong, an where you'll stay, forever." said Tsukuromaru looking up at his prize, Yukina.

"Release me! Where's Hiei and Yusuke?! What did you do with them?!"

"Now quiet down, I haven't done anything to them, they're on their way here."

"Master, what will you have me do?" asked Midoriko walking in.

"Ho, Rica go and take on the stupid one, Midoriko you take on Yusuke Urameshi, and I'll take care of Hiei." ordered Tsukuromaru.

"If you hurt any of them I'll!" threatend Yukina.

"You'll what freeze me over again? I can regenerate, and absorb, you and your brother seem very worthy of becomeing part of me."

Midoriko and Rica left Yukina and Tsukuromaru, they headed out to fight Yusuke and Kuwabara. Midoriko looked back, he was eyeing Yukina, and Midoriko became furious. 'I don't know why I just don't kill her. She's of no use, she's just there, and Tsukuromaru dosen't need her, he can already heal himself. So why?'

"You won't get away with this! Hiei, Kazuma, Yusuke, and Kurama will destroy you!" she said.

"Kurama? Oh you mean that little puppet? Ha ha ha ha..." laughed Tsukuromaru.

"What? What happened to Kurama-kun?" asked Yukina.

"He's dead you fool. We were useing him to get to you, and it worked, he's been dead since Hiei found him on the street, Rica can control dead bodies easily. For she is one of the dead, and soon all your pathetic friends and you shall join him." explained Tsukuromaru.

"He can't be.... He just.. Can't..." said Yukina, a couple Hiroseki stones fell onto the ground, she honestly thought, he was going to be ok. Rica was waiting out in the court yard for Kuwabara and the rest to come along. They finally arrived and she was awaiting them.

"You have arrived... Join Oblivion...." she said her eyes started to glow red.

"Alright, I'll take her on." said Yusuke. But then a barrier hit him and Hiei trying to get near the young girl. Kuwabara stepped forward and walked right through the barrier. "You will join your friend...Kurama soon.."

"Guys! She wants to take me on! Go on and save Yukina I'll join you as fast as I can." said Kuwabara. Hiei and Yusuke knoded and ran on. "Alright just you and me. Spirit Sword!!!"

"Cerebus...." And then the two clashed on...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi ya!! This is chapter 5 right? Well anyway please review and I'll continue.


End file.
